


I Just Want You to Know That I Did It For You

by Warriorsqueen



Series: All I Want is to Love and be Loved [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-23 (Comic)
Genre: Deleted Scenes, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:39:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4345385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriorsqueen/pseuds/Warriorsqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deleted scenes and lines from "Welcome to the Crying Game (Where You Lose Your Soul)" and other stories in the the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been hitting a brick wall when trying to write the most recent chapter of crying game, so there have been many scene deletions. Some though are pretty good so I thought I'd share.  
> This first scene is the original second half of chapter 12, which was rewritten once age of ultron came out. It is posted as it was originally written, which is to say completely unedited.

“Miss Kinney, you are wanted in the gym. I would recommend changing to a workout outfit."  
Laura sighed lightly and eased off the couch. “Natasha, do you have clothing I could borrow? None of my own fits me anymore."  
The former shield agent turned to toward her and smiled. “I’m sure we’ll find something."  
When Laura reached the gym, there was only one person present. Captain America himself was going at a punching bag, with his focus entirely on the task at hand. Laura her self moved to a corner of the room where she could watch and begin to stretch.  
The only sound that can be heard was the constant thump of fists against  leather and the soft squeak of pressure on the mat Laura sat on. And after a few minutes, the chain holding the punching bag gave out causing the bag to fall to the ground. Steve sighed in annoyance.  
“Do you wanna spar?"  
Laura looked up in surprise. “Why?"  
He gave a soft chuckle “I try to only break two bags per work out session, and I still need to burn off some energy. I suspect you do too. Get used to your body again and all that."  
“That is a fair point. Claws or no?'  
“Nah. We can save that for when I’m using my shield."  
Laura gave a brief nod and stood up. As she rolled up her mat, Steve took the wraps off his hands.   
And once they were ready, the pair moved towards the open area and began to size each other up. Laura’s instincts began running immediately. She could attack him in at least 18 different ways, and could kill him in 12 more ways. But instead of taking any of those openings, she waited. She observed. And when he showed no indication of moving first, she struck.  
They were fairly evenly matched. With nothing but their fists, their skill was near equal. He was stronger, but she was faster. Much faster. Fast enough that he had only landed two hits. In contrast, she had landed numerous hits that had done nothing against him.  
As the fight progressed, Laura became aware that they were gaining an audience. Bucky had come in not long after they began and he had been joined by Stark and Banner. Wilson followed soon after, and before long the entire Avengers team was present and taking bets.  
Laura took a hit that knocked her back a bit, then raised a hand to stop steve from attacking again.  
“Anyone got a shield?"  
Steve raised an eyebrow, “Really? You wanna keep going."  
Laura smiled “Go big or go home. Besides, I know these guys wanna see how I fight with claws. You too tired?"  
“Nah, just give me a minute. Need to get some water."  
She nodded and turned towards the gathered group.   
Bucky walked up to her, his expression unreadable. Laura awkwardly looked at the ground, “I hope i’m not destroying your fantasy of a housewife of a soulmate."  
He shrugged, “That was mostly destroyed when you revealed you had claws. But I don’t mind too much.” He leaned in close and spoke with barely a whisper. “And I know we are not yet at a relationship point, but I find your fighting to be very attractive.  
A hint of a smile graced Laura’s face. “Then you should keep watching"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original version of chapter 13 had a larger emphasis on the agents of shield, especially agent coulson. I eventually felt like i was just doing a continuity dump so I cut all this. the part under the line is a deleted scene from a deleted scene (#SoMeta). I changed my mind on what I wanted to say, then decided it was still too "I read the comics"-y.

Morse and May exchanged a look- bewilderment maybe?- before agent May spoke up. “As interesting as this all is, could you please follow me. We would like you indexed before we drop you at your safe house."

Bucky’s fists clenched at the word ‘index'. Laura- no longer Darcy- could feel her claws poking under her skin.

She spoke calmly, with edge to her voice like a growl “What do you mean by indexed?"

“SHIELD maintains an index of all people gifted with powers or enhancements. We do so in order to better keep track of those people, and to identify them if they go rogue."

“I wish to not be indexed."

Agent Morse spoke with a confused tone, like she had been told a child didn’t want ice cream. “Why not? It’s completely safe and noninvasive."

“I have seen registrations of powered people be required by law, and it has not ended well.” Laura paused when she noticed the confused look on the agent’s faces. “Were you not told I was from an  alternate universe. Well in my universe,  _Captain America_ was assassinated because of required registration of powered people. I refuse to be a part of that."

“Well you’ll have to take that up with the Director. Please come with us."

Laura and Bucky followed the agents as they led them through the base. Finally, they ended up in the labs.

“Simmons, our guests here need to get indexed."

A woman stepped out from behind a lab station. Everything about her screamed innocence, from her friendly posture to her short brown hair.

Her british accent was natural and chipper. “Hello, I’m Jemma If you’d follow me please, we can have you in and out in just a few moments."

Laura stood her ground “I refuse to be indexed. I do not support the idea of powered registration. I also don’t support anyone having samples of my DNA."

“That’s fine. We can just leave a blank file for now.” Laura turned in surprise.

“Agent Coulson? I thought you were dead?"

Coulson gave a small smile. “It’s Director Coulson now. I was, but I got better. And I remember you being much different Miss Lewis."

“I am not Miss Lewis. Darcy Lewis is a personality alter of mine that gotten too much control.” She stuck her hand out. “Hello, I’m Laura Kinney."

Coulson accepted the handshake. “Nice to finally meet you Miss Kinney. And while you are not required to be indexed, I would like for a report of how you got to our universe. Possibly answer a few other questions. If you would follow me.” He made a sweeping gesture.

Laura turned to look at Bucky, and he placed a hand in hers. “Do not worry Долгожданная, I can handle being separated."

She gave a short nod and followed Coulson out of the lab.

He led her to what she assumed was his office and sat down, gesturing for her to do the same. As she took the seat, Coulson linked his fingers and stared her down.

“Miss Kinney, you’ve caused us all a great deal of undo stress when we found out that you had arrived here from a different universe. 8 years. You’ve been here 8 years, we interacted with you numerous times, and we had no idea that you were from another universe."

“I did not want to come here. I was attacked and sent here by a girl with powers. I hid myself because I come from a place with extreme prejudice against people like me."

Your world has problems with enhanced people?"

“Yes, it does. My people had prejudice from many sides, to the point where there were several government sponsored projects dedicated to our elimination.

 

* * *

“No, it had problems with people born different. If you gained powers through science or gear and acted as a hero, you were good. But if you were born with powers or genetic disposition towards powers, you were to be hated and feared. Didn’t matter if you were a mutant, inhuman, or part alien."

Coulson had a look on his face like he just noticed something big. “What do you know of the inhumans?"

Laura shrugged, “Not a lot. I never interacted much with them. A race created by the Kree, and that they have immense power. Their king couldn’t speak, so the queen interpreted. The royal family had many ties to mutantkind."

His eyebrows raised in confusion “Royal family?"

“Yes, They royal family of Inhumans and their followers live in a hidden city called Attilan. But I know they have many descendants among general humanity."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does any of this really make any sense? Nope. That's why it was deleted.


End file.
